


The Cafe is Closed!

by PoisonPeach



Series: Madness is Peachy~ [1]
Category: Maid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPeach/pseuds/PoisonPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my favorite guy, Dom~ I know how much you like maids so~ Have fun~ and for others, hope you enjoyed also... in this first chapter... did you really think he was gonna score the jackpot?! XD</p></blockquote>





	1. Drunk Has It's Perks

"Uuuuu~! Get out get out get out!" The blonde cried, she pushed the black haired boy out, it was a funny sight since she was so short.

"Ehh~? But the cafe isn't closed for an hour." Blazi said, 

"My co-workers could see you!" She hissed,

"But~ You look so cute~" He whimpered, reaching for her,

"I will kill you if you try right now!" The loli snapped at him, Blazi sighed and put his hands away, 

"But you are the one that keeps teasing me." He said,

"I don't caaaaaaaare!" Peach threw her 'friend' out.

Around two hours later Peach returned to the dorm she and others lived in.

"Peeeeach what did you do?" Asked Taylor, "Blazi went to his corner after he got back." 

Peach fumbled around the fridge, pulling out a bottle of sake, she cheered happily and popped it open, "I don't know. I just kicked him out."

"Well no wonder he wen-" Taylor snatched the sake away, "No. Bad Peach."

Peach whined, "Tay-chaaaaaaaaaaaan." Peach jumped for it, Taylor lifted it higher, "Oh, look Naero!" Peach said pointing to somewhere, Taylor's head snapped there, Peach grabbed the sake and ran into a random room, locking the door. 

"Gah! Peach! Come back here!" Taylor ran after, she banged on the door for a few minutes but figured the loli was already drunk off her ass. Indeed, Peach was half way drunk, she giggled and spotted something in the corner, she looked around and realized where she was.

"Oh I'm in Bl- hic Blazi's woom~" Peach slurred, Blazi had been heading towards her, he poked her shoulder, 

"Peach...?" Blazi asked in concern for the younger girl

"Hewwo Bwaziiiiii~" She sang, almost glomping the boy, but ended up falling on him, "Weeeee~ We fawwing Bwazi~" Peach said, the boy tried to understand the drunk girl.

"Peach, I think you should head to bed... you seem to not be thinking very well..." Blazi blushed since Peach was nipping at his neck.

"But~ Peach wants Bwazi~" Peach whispered, pressing her busts against his chest.

The boy shut his eyes, he wanted to do this a lot, but Peach was drunk. It would be taking advantage of her.

Peach felt something press against her area, she sat up and felt it even more, "Mmm~" She hummed, Peach looked at the bulge in Blazi's pant, "Bwa-Bwazi wooks wike he wants Peach toooo~" The girl groped him, 

"Ah~ aah, P-peach you need to go to bed.." Blazi moaned, Peach smirked and took off her clothes, Blazi noticed and tried to cover his eyes with his hands but Peach grabbed them and made him feel her breasts. Blazi turned even redder, but now didn't try to push the girl back, in fact, he pinned Peach down and groped them hard.

Peach let out a moan, "Bwazi~" The blonde gripped his shirt, clearly trying to take it off, but was too drunk to manage, Blazi helped her and Peach felt his chest, her hand slid down to Blazi's pant, which she seems to have no trouble getting off. The only thing covering them now was their underwear, which seemed to be thrown off in a matter of moments.

Blazi reached for Peach's area, but froze when Naero kicked open the door, Taylor and the older boy stared at them, Naero whistled, 'Blaz, I didn't know you had it in you."

Taylor and Blazi were a bright red, Peach just giggled, "He-hewooooo big bwooooooo~" Peach slurred. Blazi realized what he was doing and how bad it was.

"T-this isn't what it looks like!!" Blazi said taking his hands away from the small girl.

"It looks like you two were about to fuck each other." Naero laughed, Taylor wacked the back of his head. "Owwww!" Naero had a small frown, "Is Peach drunk?!?!" Taylor asked.

"Well, no... I mean yes.. um... this looks sooo bad...." Blazi looked at the naked and drunk blonde. ".....Fuuuuck." Blazi said

"I wooooove you all soooooo muach~" Peach said, Taylor walked to them and pretty much threw off the black haired boy, she helped Peach up, "Close your eyes!" She ordered the boys, they listened and Taylor took the staggering Peach to her room, Naero looked at Blazi, 

"Didn't know you had it in ya~." He joked


	2. Poison Fruits

Peach was glaring at Blazi. The male cringed as her aqua eyes pierced his soul. "Peach do you remember last night...?" He asked, the girl stopped.  
  


"YOU PERVERT!" Peach slapped him.  
  


"I'll take that as a yes....." Blazi answered. Peach stomped off, having to get ready for work. The blonde worked at a cosplay cafe, as a waitress, she always dressed up as a maid, something Blazi had a fetish with. A few hours later Blazi entered the cafe to pick up Peach, she had to close the cafe tonight. He headed to the locker rooms, seeing Peach change out of her uniform, he blushed, and suddenly remembered last night, with the drunk, naked blonde, saying she wanted him. Blazi got hard.  
  


"S-shit..." Blazi mumbled, Peach heard and looked over at him, Blazi jumped and hid, Peach went over there,

 

"Blazi?" Peach looked at Blazi, legs spread, he was rubbing his head, boxes where everywhere, Peach blushed noticing his pants.

 

"You are such a pervert!" Peach went to him. She lightly stepped on his crotch with her heel, and lightly rubbed it. Blazi blushed shocked.

 

"P-Peach what are you doiing~?" Blazi struggled to not react.

 

"If we let it sit it will hurt right?" Peach asked, she leaned down. "Besides, you have been hard all day." 

 

"W-what?" Blazi was suprised.

 

"You didn't even notice?! You idiot." Peach told him, she undid his pants. "You should really pay more attention." Peach took his member out, she licked Blazi's tip.

 

"You shouldn't do that..." Blazi said, "We might get caught again..." Blazi let out a moan though.

 

"The rest of the staff left, and the cafe is closed~ We won't get caught, besides I am only calming you down, not having full blown sex with you." Peach said smirking.

 

"Your teasing me aren't you?" Blazi asked, as the blonde slides her hand on his shaft.

 

"Maybe~ Never know what I am doing~" Peach took the tip and placed it in her mouth, licking it. Blazi leaned back slightly, moaning. Peach noticed he was enjoying it and nipped it slightly. Blazi gasped suprised. The sadistic girl giggled.

 

"Why would you do that?" Blazi asked.

 

"Stay on your toes~" Peach answered, she started to put it deeper in her mouth, sucking. Blazi was slightly turned off by the bite, but turned on again when he felt Peach's mouth.

 

"Waaaarm~" Blazi moans out, Peach sucked a bit harder, the part of his member that wasn't in her mouth was being squeezed slightly, Blazi member was throbbing now. Blazi's moans and Peach's sucking were the only noises in the closed cafe, Blazi gripped Peach's hair, keeping her where she was. She played with Blazi's balls as she sucked, she lightened the sucking, to tease Blazi. "Mooooore~" Blazi whined, Peach chuckled, she deep throat it, sucking hard. Blazi's moans got louder, there was precum on his tip. Peach ignore it and continued, she would never admit it but she enjoyed this as well, even she was blushing. Blazi felt like he was ready to cum, "P-peach stop... take your mouth off...." He told her, Peach looked up at him confused, Blazi let go of her hair and she took his member out of her mouth.

 

"What is it?" Peach questioned, Blazi pinned her and sat on her waist. "What the hell are you doing?" The blonde tried to get up, but the weight of the male was too heavy. Blazi rubbed his member quickly.

 

"A-aha~!!!" Blazi moaned as he came on Peach. It landed on her chest, face, and some found its way into her mouth. Peach blushed madly and swallowed, "I'm sorry..." Blazi said getting of her, Peach kneed him. Blazi groaned in pain.

 

"Now I have to take a shower!" Peach stood and wiped her face, she went and changed into her normal clothes.

\-------

 

"Welcome back." Taylor smiled at the couple. "You guys were gone for a long time, anything happen?" She asked, Peach scoffed.

 

"Nothing, I just kicked him in the balls too hard and he couldn't walk." Peach smirked, Blazi was limping. Taylor sweat dropped.

 

"You two will never change." Taylor sighed, Peach went and got a towel out of the closet, "What are you doing?" Taylor looked at the blonde.

 

"I need to take a shower. Work got me all sweaty." Peach lied, she went to the bathroom. Blazi blushed and went to his room.

 

"......Whats going on?" Taylor asked herself.

**Author's Note:**

> For my favorite guy, Dom~ I know how much you like maids so~ Have fun~ and for others, hope you enjoyed also... in this first chapter... did you really think he was gonna score the jackpot?! XD


End file.
